Une histoire de fantasme
by SheinaAlive
Summary: Sookie et Eric vivent une idylle passionnée et la jeune fée vient y ajouter un peu de...cuir. Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien les enfants.


Vous vous doutez bien que le torride Eric ne m'appartient pas à mon plus grand désespoir, donc Sookie et True Blood non plus…Bouhou la vie est dure. Bonne lecture !

—

Allongés sur le lit d'une jolie jeune fée blonde, Eric le beau vampire nordique et Sookie cette même fée, se reposent après une nuit intense de sexe tendre, réconfortant, passionné ou amoureux. Dans toutes les positions possibles bien sur.

Sookie entrouvre ses petites lèvres roses dévoilant ces dents du bonheur et mordille sa lèvre inférieure en traçant de légers cercles sur le torse parfaitement musclé de son homme. Puis, en secouant ses longs cheveux platines, elle relève la tête vers le beau gosse blond aux yeux bleus qui caresse son dos du bout des doigts, un bras musclé replié sous sa tête.

-Eric ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

-Sookie. Répond-il de sa délicieuse voix grave et avec un petit sourire particulièrement sexy.

La blonde glousse et mordille de nouveau sa lèvre avant d'embrasser la mâchoire parfaitement rasé. Puis brusquement, échappant à l'étreinte vampirique, elle roule sur le côté et se penche pour se saisir d'une boite en carton cachée sous son lit.  
Elle se cale à cheval sur les hanches d'Eric qui ne retient pas un petit frisson de bien-être et de désir à la vue de la poitrine menue et au toucher du fessier galbé si près de son sexe au repos.

Elle pose la boîte sur les pectoraux imberbe et laisse ses ongles errer sur les mamelons rosés avant de se pencher lentement pour les entourer chacun leur tour de sa bouche, la pointe de sa poitrine caressant les abdos contractés par la vision de sa croupe tendue devant le nez d'Eric. Il dégage son bras gauche de sous sa tête et enserre les hanches délicates de sa jolie blonde de ses dix doigts.

-Sookie. Appelle-t-il à nouveau mais d'une voix plus rauque.

La fée relève la tête et sourit malignement.

-Je veux essayer quelque chose.

Elle se redresse et avec un nouveau regard vers Eric, ouvre la boîte pour en sortir…  
-Un fouet ? Demande Eric avec une surprise amusée mais en sentant déjà ses reins se réchauffaient.

Noir, en cuir luisant, Sookie embrasse le manche et fait courir sur son thorax, sa poitrine et son ventre les multiples lanières de cuir.

Eric les suit avidement du regard et soudain, se redresse pour plaquer ses lèvres charnues et brûlantes sur celle de la blonde qui lui rend immédiatement son baiser avec force de gémissements ravis.

La boîte en carton tombe par terre sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en est quelque chose à faire.

Leurs langues bataillent, se dévorent, se lèchent et se découvrent encore et encore.

Eclair de lumières et en utilisant son pouvoir, Sookie plaque Eric contre le matelas d'une main autoritaire sur son torse et lape la salive qui s'échappe de la commissure des lèvres du blond.  
-C'est moi qui commande. Chantonne-t-elle avant de se déplacer légèrement en arrière.

-Hum ! Grogne Eric en sentant la moiteur du sexe de Sookie contre sa verge qui se raidit de plus en plus sous l'effet du désir qui montent en eux, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus exigeant.

La blonde entame de langoureux mouvements de hanches en faisant tourner le fouet au-dessus de sa tête, tel un rodéo endiablé.

Puis, d'un mouvement de poignet, elle abat le cuir sur le torse d'Eric qui sourit d'un air de prédateur affamé en se cambrant légèrement sous la brûlure délectable de la douleur.

-Ne bouge pas. Susurre la fée téméraire avant de se pencher pour récupérer une paire de menotte.

-C'est de l'argent. Avoue-t-elle avec un brin d'hésitation.

-Vas-y. Gronde le viking, ardent et n'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête : pénétrer le corps chaud et plein de sang de sa délicieuse compagne de ses crocs et de son sexe palpitant et maintenant bien dressé, appelant son foyer.

Sookie se penche, se cambrant effrontément au-dessus du visage d'Eric qui lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête. La blonde accroche les menottes aux poignets de son vampire préféré mais se met à trembler en poussant un petit cri de plaisir surpris quand le blond tape le bout d'un de ses seins menus entre ses lèvres.

-Han…han ! Gémit-elle en effectuant de nouveaux mouvements de va et vient en avant, enfonçant plus profondément son mamelon tendu par l'excitation dans cette bouche accueillante.

-Eric !

Le susnommé mordille les tétons offerts et les percent délicatement, arrachant un nouveau cri à Sookie qui laisse ses mains parcourir les flancs frémissants sous elle, continuer leurs chemins jusqu'aux aines et enfin, se saisir d'une main autoritaire du sexe palpitant et rouge de désir contenu.

Eric feule, ses yeux deviennent fous et d'un mouvement de bassin, il se dégage de cette main taquine et pénètre la blonde qui se cambre violemment en arrière, le visage offert par le ciel et ravagé par un puissant désir.

Elle abat alors ces lèvres avides sur celles voraces d'Eric qui tire sur les menottes, ses mains frémissants de malaxer cette chair offerte, de caresser le corps nue offert, de pétrir entre ces doigts les seins tendus. Et cette folie est accentuée par la douleur qui contraste délicieusement avec le plaisir de se sentir enfermée dans les chair humides et brûlantes de Sookie qui se redresse, faisant fit des canines sortent d'entres les lèvres du blond.

Elle entame alors de violent mouvements de bassins, s'empalant sans retenue sur le sexe en elle et à chaque pénétration, abat le fouet sur le corps d'Eric qui crie et grogne le plaisir incandescent qui les ravages.

-Oui ! Oui ! Oh oui Eric !

Sookie crie, ressentant le désir dans chaque fibre de son corps, perdant la tête entre la sensation de la verge pulsante, si grosse, enfouie en elle, frappant son clitoris à chaque massage de ses chairs et le plaisir de voir l'intensité des émotions sur le visage d'Eric.

-Mords-moi ! Suce-moi ! Prends-moi mon amour ! Ordonne-t-elle alors en le frappant avec une intensité passionnée.

Elle jette le fouet et mord elle-même l'épaule d'Eric qui dans un grognement fou, tourne la tête et plante ses crocs dans la gorge douce, odorante et offerte de la blonde qui pousse un profond gémissement en accentuant avec de plus en plus de vigueur ces mouvements de hanches.  
Le nectar de leur sang respectifs les noient dans un nouveau tourbillon d'étincelles violentes et intenses, les unies dans la douleur et le plaisir..

-Han…han ! HAN !

Dans un dernier mouvement, Eric jouit, brisant les menottes sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui le ravage et crache dans le corps de la blonde de longs jets de sa semence.  
Sui hoquette son plaisir, jouissant à son tour en se sentant remplie de la chaleur liquide en elle, ses pupilles se révulsant avec délice, ces mains tremblantes.  
Leurs corps s'effondrent l'un sur l'autre, dans la moiteur, la sueur et un plaisir lattant et ravageur.

Haletants, épuisés, Sookie et Eric se regardent, du sang maculant leurs bouches et se sourient.

-C'était…vraiment bon. Sourit la jeune fille dans un murmure.  
-Sookie ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime.  
Sookie sourit et se hisse sur son corps, se dégageant du sexe vidé du blond entre ses cuisses et déposent un baiser sur les lèvres ensanglantées.

-Moi aussi.

SHEINA

—

J'ai écrit cette OS pour une amie qui m'est chère et parce qu'elle me l'a réclamée, soyez indulgents, c'est mon premier lemon hétéro. Bye.


End file.
